Vanessa Knight
Information on this page may or may not be relevant, if you come this far read if you really want, pointless really tho Powers and Abilities 'Magic and Magecraft' 'Aether Dragon Slayer Magic' Aether Dragon Slayer Magic is a Caster Magic, Lost Magic, Slayer Magic, and finally, a Dragon Slayer Magic which revolves around the transformation of the physiology of the caster's body into that of a Dragon, resulting in a magical form that revolves around the generation, manipulation, and consumption of the element of aether on what would appear to be a seemingly limitless level; a unique essence said to flow throughout most of existence and the force (elemental in nature) in direct opposition to the supernatural force of Nether. As with any Slayer Magic, Vanessa demonstrates utter dominance over the element of Aether to an almost limitless extent, creating, shaping and manipulating aether on a fundamental level, the "celestial element" that exists between the planes of matter and energy but wholly transcends both in it's entirety on what is referred to as the "Ethereal Plane". In addition, Aether is what is referred to as a "spiritual element", which in turn means that aether is an existence that simply cannot be perceived by any physical sense. Vanessa's particular variant of Dragon Slayer Magic is considered to be almost impossible to replicate and extremely complicated beyond almost all known variants, seemingly born out of a mutation completely separate from her nature as a Joker and stemming further into a biological and metaphysical alignment set into motion by her Dragon Seed as a Dragon Lord, at one point considered to not even be magic at this point whatsoever, completely baffling the elven, human and draconic co-inhabitants of her Kingdom, each having mystical potential seemingly dramatically eclipsing those outside of the Kingdom, as well as those of the current-day. Despite its title as "Life-Force", Aether encompasses more than the essence of living things, as Aether is considered to be the creative force and drive of reality, being considered to both simultaneously exist within and be the source of elemental, cosmic, and spiritual forces. Vanessa somewhat freely harnesses this power, and for this reason Vanessa was venerated as a goddess in her own right during her time with the Dragon Lords, a force of nature itself that can be said to be an embodiment of all chaotic forces in existence, seemingly demonstrating the ability to access and transmogrify the forces created and binded by the power of aether in the universe, to some extent forces considered the formation and foundation of the greater cosmos, celestial bodies, as well as a unique transcendent form of light magic by virtue of it's existence as aether. Aether is also fundamentally linked to chaos, allowing her to seemingly harness the density of her aether to halt and alter fundamental forces to utilize their power against her opponent in combat, as well as influence both animate and inanimate things with her aether, influencing objects amd granting them immense destructive and stopping power, reinforcing items on a level that is said to seemingly surpass most if not all forms of conventional magic. All forms of liquid are known to conduct aether at a level higher than most designated targets to the point that these energies are capable of amplifying the surface tension to the point that the caster is able to walk on water. Due to the fact that Aether is the fundamental source of the Chaos Arts, Vanesssa's use of Aether Dragon Slayer Magic also naturally gives her a mastery over the Chaos Arts that she can invoke at will by utilizing the void-based natural form of aether. Aether as manifested by Vanessa, is capable of existing in two most notable forms. Vanessa is capable of giving form to the unique metaphysical element in a manner that alows her to focus and shape it in such a manner that it takes a physical albeit physically imperceptible essence, somewhat appearing like pure energy to those who can perceive in manners beyond conventional senses. From this point, Vanessa can harness the resultant aether for a variety of purposes according to whatever she may desire, whether they may be offensive, defensive, and even supplementary, achieving effects seemingly dramatically above and beyond that which is even considerable as regular for most individuals who harness the power of magic. Vanessa's aether in this form is exceptionally destructive and devastatingly powerful, seemingly capable of leveling vast areas via a combination of sheer attack potency and destructive capability, seemingly burning through all but the strongest of defenses in their entirety, seemingly being capable of releasing the ethereal equivalent of unfathomable quantities of energies upon coming in contact with whatever Vanessa deems as her target. Alternatively, Vanessa can create, emit, and manipulate raw aether in it's most natural form, which is seemingly air that cannot be breathed by mortals; a "void" of sorts. By using this form, Vanessa can cause air space or matter to split and eliminate natural forces, in a sense manipulating bindings aether places upon fundamental forces. Vanessa has demonstrated the ability to freely switch the form that her aether takes at will, at times seemingly shifting the form of her aether so rapidly that it appears to take the form of both at her slighest desire. It is for this reason that Vanessa's Dragon Slayer magic is said to hold dominance over two distinct elements, despite in actuality only harnessing the power of the spiritual element of aether. Due to the transplanar nature of aether, Vanessa is seemingly capable of affecting existences conventionally unharmed by most forms of Dragon Slayer Magic, quite literally being capable of affecting the spiritual via it's nature as a spiritual element and an existence direcly related to cosmic, elemental, and spiritual forces. In addition, aether is known to seemingly render the untouchable "touched", seemingly interacting with the object like normal by superceeding an object's ability to phase through matter or energy by simply being neither, but still capable of interacting with both regardless, as well as affecting the opponent or target on a tri-planar level. *'Aether Dragon's Reinforcement:' *'Aether Dragon's Revitalization:' *'Aether Dragon's Roar:' Aether Dragon's Roar is Vanessa's hyperresonance ability attuned to the element of aether, generating a tremendous amount of aether from her mouth to the point that it's luminosity is comparable to a miniature sun, before releasing it to release a gargantuan ray of pure aether that seemingly explodes with immense force capable of smashing through even the toughest of materials and rendering them torn asunder if not vaporized upon contact with ease, pentetrating whatever stands before it with immense speed and generating a tremendous level of force capable of blowing back opponents not in the immediate line of fire of the overwhelmingly powerful burst of aether with a radiance that can seemingly turn night into brilliant day around a localized area. Vanessa is considered to be so overwhelmingly masterful in her control of these phantasmal energies that she can easily manipulate the trajectory of her attack, allowing her to strike multiple opponents with notable ease in a single usage of her attack, seemingly burning through and even chasing the most powerful opponent's effortlessly. Alternatively, Vanessa can even shoot her roar into the air and seemingly break it up into small portions, allowing her to bombard her surroundings with destructive pure aether, while maintaining her control over her aether, seemingly allowing them to dodge obstacles in their path and seemingly lock-on to her target over an immense distance. 'Chaotic Shift' Chaotic Shift is an advanced amalgamation of Dragon Slayer Magic and Enchantment that allows Vanessa to seemingly transform and transmogrify her base element of aether into different manifestations of elements by drawing upon the power of several ancient Dragons and elemental spirits, channeling their might into her own frame and hybridizing it with her own draconic Magic origin to produce an entirely new element. The embodiment of aether's dominance over elemental forces and proof that Dragons are elemental magic seemingly taken to it's ultimate extent, Vanessa demonstrates the ability to seemingly casually harness the power of a variety of various elements stemming from her mastery of naught but a single Dragon Slayer Magic. Chaotic Shift was largely considered to be one of the deciding factors that made the Dragon Lords perhaps the most powerful tribe of Dragons in ancient history, and Vanessa wields it with full might as a completely legendary Enchantress. With both the Elves and the Dragons being a tier of enchantment above humanity, both portions of her bloodline, Chaotic Shift is considered to be a Master Class Enchant, as well as a Lost Magic onto itself, being unique to her and the Dragon Lords she taught, seemingly being irreplicable by those not specifically taught the inner mechanics of such an art. Among those who utilize Chaotic Shift however, Vanessa's might is unique in that she has not only transmogrified her aether, but overlaid the aether generation sequence upon her shifted elements, producing dramatically augmented variants of the elements she would have otherwise obtained by reinforcing them with the power of aether, capable of completely smothering the conventional elements, clashing and overpowering the elements used by God Soul users and God Slayers themselves, and amplifying particular qualities of the elements with the Fifth Celestial Element of aether. Through Chaotic Shift, Vanessa seemingly is capable of rendering herself seemingly virtually impervious to elemental magic simply by virtue of the nature of Dragon Slayer Magic, as Dragon Slayer Magic renders the caster simply immune to elemental attacks of the element it is attuned to, as well as seemingly capable of releasing virtually any element she desires. Perhaps the most dangerous aspect of Chaotic Shift, however, is her ability to seemingly combine elemental forms of Dragon Slayer Magic to achieve Combination Spells in the realm of Dual Element Dragon Mode. On the other hand, due to the aether she manifests within her manifestations of this Dragon Slayer Magic, any unprepared wielder of Slayer Magic assimilating her element without her "permission" is in for a deadly surprise. 'Enchantment' Vanessa Knight, while renowned around the world as an extremely talented Mage during her life, is perhaps known most prominently for her utter mastery in the mystical discipline of Enchantment, leading her to demonstrate a level of power granting her the title of a Master Enchantress. As a Sage Dragon, and a woman of immensely talented Dragon Lord and Elven blood, Vanessa is capable of achieving feats of Enchantment seemingly irreplicable by any known mortal and above levels that any human should even be capable of reasonably casting, capable of allowing to rise to levels of power where she can enchant the heavens and the very celestial bodies that dance within them. *'Spatial Distortion: '''By affixing her magical energy into the surrounding space around her, Vanessa Knight as a Master Enchantress demonstrates the ability to enchant the space in her surroundings, creating spatial distortions as if cracks within her surroundings. Due to this, Vanessa has demonstrated the ability to replicate teleportation, transversing areas of space without actually covering the distance between them. By distorting her surrounding space, Vanessa is capable of teleporting between regions of space at her desire as well as seemingly overwhelming her opponents with raw speed that may simply be beyond that of the physical movement of most. Vanessa's ability to apparently teleport is also extremely useful as she can carry those covered by her magical energy or physically in contact with her through such rifts created by this Enchantment spell. *'Extraction:' By harnessing the power of Enchantment, Vanessa can utilize Enchantment to seemingly achieve what is widely considered to be fundamentally the opposite of every principle of Enchantment, allowing to seemingly remove, undo, or extract various forms of Magic or even other Enchantments from someone or something else, which allows her to, with preparation, seemingly completely remove the magical and mystical abilities of the target of this Enchantment, or undo the enchantments placed on themselves or their weapons. In addition, Vanessa is capable of utilizing this Enchantment to remove most forms of curses on her own being which can be perceived as a sort of Enchantment. Vanessa can negate this type of Enchantment if being applied on her by simply casting it as a response. *'Enchanted Arms:' *'Unity Skill: Hexa Conversion:' *'Enchantchange:' *'Enchant: Flight:' *'Enchant: Climate:' *'Enchant: Attachment:' *'Deus Draconum:' *'Deus Corona:' *'Ile Armour:' *'Ile Arms:' *'Re-Raise:' 'Sword Magic' 'Magna Carta' 'Mana Burst''' Equipment '''Dawnbreaker, '''is a Mystic Code currently wielded